A Summer They Won't Forget
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: It's Summer break. Three months of relaxing. Until Rachel has to volunteer at a kids camp along with Max and Kate. Scary Stories, S'mores, and Jason Voorhees. Chloe and Victoria hating each others guts and trying to kill themselves. It should be fun...right? Thank you panpanpantrash for the fanart. Thank you 'Nothing You Can Prove' for the idea. (DISCONTINUED) UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Signing Up & Planes**

* * *

Nathan: _Sorry Vic. I'm going to Brazil with the entire family_

Taylor: _Heading to Florida for the summer with my family_

Courtney: _Spending time with my Aunt in Colorado_

Victoria sighed seeing the text messages from her friends. Bad enough that her family was away for an Art Gallery deal which left her alone for the entire summer. At least she had Rachel for the summer.

"Hey Vic!" The short haired blonde rich girl turned around to see Rachel, her best friend running towards her.

"What's up Rachel!" Victoria hugged the long blonde haired girl.

"Nothing much. I have some good news." Rachel dragged Victoria over to the nearest bench.

"What's the exciting news?"

"I'm going to Blackwell!" Both the teens squealed getting stares from other people walking by. "The Principal said if I could help out at a kids summer camp then I could get a scholarship."

"For the entire summer." Rachel nodded upsetting Victoria. "What am I going to do for the entire summer? Taylor, Courtney, and Nathan are traveling with their families while my family is busy with work.

"You could come with me." Rachel suggested.

"Pfft…no. Not a chance. There is no way I'm spending my summer with a bunch of kids." Victoria crossed her arms and looked away from Rachel.

"Please." Rachel got down on her knees and hugged Victoria's legs.

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"There is no way you are going to convince me to go to a Summer Camp for kids." Victoria pulled out her phone and checked out her profile on Facebook.

"You'll be alone for the entire summer." Victoria scoffed. "There will be s'mores."

"I hate s'mores." Rachel playfully punched the blonde.

"You've never had s'mores before. Okay how about scary stories near the fire and the camp is called 'Crystal Lake'."

"Sounds boring also I hated that movie. All ten of eleven of them." Victoria got up from the bench and walked away from Rachel.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be at camp all alone…by myself." Victoria shook her head and continued to ignore the blonde. "And I guess you'll miss out on meeting Mark Jefferson."

Victoria froze and walked back over to Rachel.

"What ae you talking about?"

"Mark Jefferson is attending the camp to encourage the kids to take Photography in their futures. I'm sure if you went you could get a good impression on him and win the 'Everyday Hero's Contest'." Rachel turned away from Victoria and walked away.

"Wait!" Victoria grabbed Rachel's shoulder making the blonde smile in victory. "Where do I sign up?"

"This is great. We get to go to the same school and we get to spend the entire summer together. Let's go!" Rachel dragged Victoria

* * *

"There is no way you are going to convince me to go to a Summer Camp for kids." Chloe took another swing of her weed a little annoyed at Max.

"Come on Chloe. This is a perfect opportunity for all of us to hangout for the summer." The brunette gave her friend the sad puppy-dog face. "Rachel and Kate will be there."

"I don't know Max. Sitting on my ass and smoking weed." Chloe looked around her room and smirked. "I like my options."

"You'll be here all alone with David. I already signed up and leaving in two days" Chloe choked on her marijuana.

"Your leaving me alone with Sargent Pepper and my mom while you and your friends get to have fun at a camp." Chloe let out an annoyed grunt.

"You can still sign up. It'll be fun we get to eat s'mores while telling scary stories by the fire." Chloe perked up hearing the activities they would be doing. "Also the camp is called 'Crystal Lake'."

"Sign me up!" Chloe jumped up off the bed and dragged Max to her truck. "This is going to be hella awesome. I hope Jason Voorhees is hidden at the bottom of the lake or his mother's head is in a cave."

"You watch way too many movies, Chloe."

The blue haired teen started up the car and drove off towards the sign-up near Two Whales Diner.

"I hope those kids are easy to control."

"That reminds me of something Chloe. No cursing, no smoking, no sex talking, no scaring the kid, and no phones."

"Your killing me Maxine. That's everything I am. Can't those kids grow a pair and handle it." Max playfully punched her friend.

"It's Max never Maxine."

Chloe turned into the Diner and took the closest parking space. Max said she wait in the car. The blue haired teen walked into the Diner and read the registration.

"You signing up to help out a kids camp." Chloe sighed seeing her mother, Joyce.

"I'm just doing this so I can spend time with Max and my friends." Chloe signed off her name already regretting it.

"Well better then helping out with the Diner." Chloe looked at Joyce in shock. "You didn't think I would allow you to sit on your ass all day for the summer."

"Not at all." Chloe turned around and accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch were you're going!" Victoria yelled.

"It was an accident BITCH!" Everyone in Diner stared at the two girls out of amusement.

"Do you know who your talking to! You junky."

"Let me guess. Victoria Chase the Bitch of all Bitches."

"I don't have time for this." The blonde pushed Chloe out of the way and read the registration.

Chloe kicked the doors open and walked back to the truck still pissed at Victoria.

"Are you okay? You seem a little annoyed." Max noticed the anger on the punk's face.

"Just met the biggest bitch in there. At least while we're at this camp I'll be able to avoid her." Chloe leaned back into her chair and sighed.

* * *

Victoria walked out of the Diner still angry with the blue haired punk and found Rachel hanging out near Franks RV.

"Let's go." Victoria grabbed the blonde by the hand and dragged her away.

"What's gotten into you? Did somebody piss you off again?"

"I don't want to talk about. The sooner were away from that girl the better." Rachel rolled her eyes knowing Victoria was overreacting again.

* * *

 **Two Days Later-Airport**

Max and Chloe walked over to their gate looking for a spot to sit and spotted Max's friend Kate.

"Hey Kate!" Max hugged the Christian girl.

"Nice to see you Max."

"Nice to finally meet you." Chloe held her fist out for a fist bump but the teen looked at her in confusion. "Okay…" The blue haired punk fist bumped herself.

"Max, Chloe, and Kate!" Rachel brought the three into a hug. "This is so great were going to have the time of our lives."

"Hey Rachel when did they say the plane was going to boar-" Victoria stopped talking and frowned at Chloe.

"Shit!" Victoria and Chloe said at the same time seeing each other.

"Hey guys. Isn't this amazing the five of us are going to spend three months together." Chloe and Victoria laughed nervously still glaring at each other.

"I see you two have meet each other." Max commented noticing the tension between the two.

"Yup. This is the Queen of Bitches."

"The Blue Haired Junkie."

Everyone began to feel awkward as the two girls looked like they wanted to attack each other.

" _Flight A27 is now boarding."_

"Guess that's are cue to get on." Rachel was the first one to get onto the plane followed by Max.

Victoria and Kate went inside the plane next leaving Chloe alone to think about her situation.

' _Why does life have to be so unfair?'_

Chloe looked at her seat number and almost turned into the Hulk seeing Victoria siting by the window.

"Hey Max." Victoria pulled the brunette over to her and whispered. "Switch me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Chloe. Just be yourself and the two of you can get along." Max pulled away from the blue haired teen and sat next to Rachel and Kate.

"Fuck." Chloe walked over to Victoria and sat next to her.

"Desperate to find a seat." Chloe clenched her fists and forced herself to smile.

"Kinda since your one ugly ass girl." Victoria growled as the plane took off into the sky.

"I could say the same for you. Your hair is ugly." Chloe elbowed the blonde in the stomach. Victoria responded by also elbowing the blue haired girl.

Soon a fight broke out between the two causing the guy on the end seat to get up and hopefully find an empty seat.

"Excuse me. Can I have another seat." The attendant nodded allowing the man to leave.

Rachel and Max looked at the man in shock and realized it was Mark Jefferson. Kate watched as three more attendants tried separating the teens but were hit by random kicks and punches.

"I'm sure they'll get along." Max gave Rachel a questioning look. "It might take some time."

"Please calm down." The attendant was kicked in the face by Chloe's boot and fell to the floor unconscious.

The larger man grabbed some rope and tied the girls to their on chairs stopping them from fighting.

"If you do this shit one more time were throwing your asses off to the nearest airport." The attendants walked into the backroom leaving the two teens to bicker.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Victoria screamed causing everybody to groan.

"My fault! If you hadn't acted like a BITCH, then we wouldn't be tied to FUCKING chairs." Chloe began struggling with the restraints and sighed. "I have to use the bathroom!"

One attendant came from the backroom and untied Chloe letting her lose. The blue haired teen backhanded Victoria but the blonde responded by kicking her in the ass causing her to fall to the floor.

"Did you have a nice trip?"

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Two more attendants held back the raging teen and restrained her to the chair once again. "Wait I really have to use the bathroom."

"Suck it up." Chloe stuck her tongue out at Victoria. "Immature much?"

"Only when I need to be."

"You were saying." Rachel glared at Max.

"I don't think it's a good idea bringing them along. What if there not a positive influence on the kids." Kate watched as Rachel and Chloe glared daggers at each other.

"Will figure something out." Rachel laughed seeing Jefferson shaking his head at the two teens and sitting near the front.

* * *

 **AN: ChasePrice & Amberfield. They are all in the same grade and Mr. Jefferson might be evil. Special thanks to 'Nothing You Can Prove' who came up with the idea and helped me with beginning chapter. Happy Holidays! Also I have a Tumblr.** **Thank you panpanpantrash for the Fanart.**


	2. Important Update!

**Important Message!**

 **AN: Wow. I thought it would never happen to me. I'd like to thank all the people who supported the story. If you were expecting a chapter, then I'm sorry to say this but the Life Is Strange passion I used to have is gone. After playing the game a few times I realized something it became boring. The game is good, not great but good. I was saddened by Chloe's death and had to coupe in some way so I made fanfictions for this game. But after a few more viewings of the game I came to realize that…the Chasefield is not as strong as I thought along with the entire story. Of course I'm going to continue the other fanfiction (Class and Hipster Trash) which I have adopted. But for this story you can adopt and change the story however you want no restrictions from me. Just PM me if you want to adopt the story and it's yours. I'll put your name in the description so people won't think your copying. NO REVIEWS SAYING TO CONTINUE THE STORY OR MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry had to get that out of my system. Goodbye Life Is Strange and Goodbye to all the people that had Followed and Favorited me and have a nice Life.**

 **Spanish Sahara**

 _ **So I walked into the haze**_

 _ **And a million dirty waves**_

 _ **Now I see you lying there**_

 _ **Like a lilo losing air, air**_

 _ **Black rocks and shoreline surf**_

 _ **Still that summer I cannot bear**_

 _ **And I wipe the sand from my eyes**_

 _ **Spanish Sahara the place that you'd wanna**_

 _ **Leave the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **Now the waves they drag you down**_

 _ **Carry you to broken ground**_

 _ **Though I found you in the sand**_

 _ **Wipe you clean with dirty hands**_

 _ **So god damn this boiling space**_

 _ **Spanish Sahara the place that you'd wanna**_

 _ **Leave the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust, it's future dust**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_


End file.
